Putain de licorne
by VeryBadCat
Summary: On avait besoin de Stiles pour une mission toute particulière cette fois.Une mission que seul lUi pouvait mener à bien dans l'esprit de Scott et Derek. Suite de Troisième joueur et Voyeur malgré lui. Petopher/Steteropher SLASH /dont like dont read/
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, basée sur un prompt donné pour le défi du mois de juin du groupe Scott's Pack. J'ai décidé de m'en servir pour faire une sorte de suite.. enfin une suite à "Voyeur Malgré lui" et "Troisième joueur". Le rating est donc Comme d'habitude rien est à moi que ce soit les personnages ou la série dans laquelle ils évoluent.**

 **Merci a mon adorable louveteau qui a encore accepté de me corriger (Darness K M) foncez lire ce que fais mon petit !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un après-midi comme tout les autres, des cours, un Scott se lamentant face au désastre qu'était devenu sa vie sentimentale, une Lydia pouvant passer d'odieuse à adorable en un battement de cils et un Stiles. Un Stiles, blasé par le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne comprit rien lorsque Derek Hale lui sauta dessus à la fin des cours, le jetant à l'arrière de sa Camaro sans prononcer un seul mot. Il tenta de crier sur le loup de naissance, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette façon de faire lorsque celui-ci, se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard avant de lâcher d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

-"La ferme, Stiles. C'est un cas d'extrême urgence."

-"Cas d'extrême urgence ? Et tu me kidnappes sans même prendre la peine de me dire ce qu'il en est ?"

Stiles énervé de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions, ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à faire que de donner un coup de pied dans un des sièges avant de la Camaro. Geste qui, à part être totalement suicidaire, n'avait aucun intérêt. Un grognement retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture, faisant soudainement espérer à Stiles qu'il était indispensable pour gérer la dite urgence.

La voiture se stoppa brusquement. Derek en descendit avant d'en faire le tour pour faire sortir Stiles. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à sortir de l'habitacle de l'automobile, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le loup garou de naissance grognon et passablement violent. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dès qu'il eut été sorti, en tournant la tête il vit son meilleur ami arriver, juché sur sa moto. Celui-ci se stoppa, pas assez loin de lui aux yeux de l'hyperactif. En effet, à un mètre prés le véhicule lui rentrait dedans.

Scott descendit du deux roues vert fluo, avant de retirer son casque pour fixer son ami avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui eut le mérite de faire perdre toute animosité contenue en Stiles. En effet, lui qui aurait voulu faire comprendre à son presque frère que non, on ne kidnappait pas les gens sans raison, avait senti son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil face à ce sourire chaleureux. Et ce même s'il fallait que celui-ci comprenne que même dans le cas d'une urgence, demander gentiment était toujours un bon début. Le jeune Alpha s'approcha de son ami après avoir posé son casque sur le guidon de sa moto.

-"Stiles, je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir."

Ces quelques mots mis bout-à-bout réussirent à faire revenir toute la fureur qui avait été apaisée en Stiles. Il fixa son ami d'enfance avant de lui claquer le front gentiment avec la paume de sa main. Enfin, une bonne petite tape tout de même, qui avait eu le don de résonner, faisant sourire Derek derrière sa main.

Oui derrière la main le sourire, pour ne pas trop entacher cette image de loup sérieux et continuellement en colère. Car, il était clair que rire aux réactions et blagues de l'hyperactif, ce n'était pas super crédible avec le reste de son image de gros dur. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention des deux autres garçons n'était, à ce moment-là, pas du tout dirigée vers lui. Stiles semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau jeu : à savoir, frapper en rythme le front de son meilleur ami en y mettant un peu plus de force à chaque fois. Ponctuant chacun de ses assauts, d'une expression qui encore une fois convenait parfaitement au jeune Alpha.

-"Espèce de petit crétin."

Le plus drôle dans tout ça restait sûrement la grimace qui apparaissait sur le visage de Scott à chaque choc. Grimace rapidement remplacée par un sourire lorsque la main s'éloignait, sûrement dans le but d'amadouer son meilleur ami. Un échec cuisant vu le nombre de fois que ce petit numéro se produisait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Derek, qui finalement s'était rendu compte que tout cela n'était pas productif du tout, vint se poster entre les deux, et attrapa le poignet de Stiles quelques dixièmes de seconde avant que sa main ne s'abatte à nouveau sur le front du jeune latino. Ce geste fit que les deux étudiants se tournèrent tout les deux vers le loup de naissance, le dévisageant comme si celui-ci venait de commettre le pire des impairs en mettant un terme à leur chamaillerie.

-"Scott tu m'as envoyé le chercher, car tu avais peur qu'il te dise non."

Stiles se mit face à son meilleur ami, le fixant comme si celui-ci avait fait la gaffe du siècle.

-"Sans déconner Scotty. Tu as envoyé Derek me kidnapper ? Et tu oses agir comme si j'avais eu le choix à un quelconque moment dans tout ça ? Et puis depuis quand on a des urgences surnaturelles dans cette ville dont on ne vient pas me parler ? Car si l'autre tête de boudeur," il désigna derek d'un léger mouvement de la main, qui lui fit obtenir un grognement de la part du loup en guise de réponse. "est lié à tout ça c'est bien qu'on est, encore une fois, dans un truc loin d'être banal ?"

Alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte que prendre le temps de respirer, peut être une chose très utile quand on désire rester en vie, Stiles se fit attraper par le bras et traîner à travers la forêt. En effet, le loup de naissance avait perdu le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, et voulait que toute cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Scott se mit à courir après son meilleur ami et son Bêta. Le jeune humain gigotait, criant sur le loup qui lui, semblait complètement sourd à ses protestations. Une histoire d'habitude certainement. Il continua à marcher derrière eux, tentant d'expliquer un minimum la situation à Stiles, avant d'arriver face à la source de leurs derniers problèmes.

-"Stiles, je te promets que si on avait pu t'en parler, on l'aurait fais, mais à vrai dire c'est arrivé un peu comme ça. Elle a débarqué il y a quelques jours, et même si elle a pas l'air bien méchante on préférerait éviter qu'elle reste plus longtemps."

Stiles avait juste compris l'utilisation du pronom féminin dans tout ça. Il tira sur la veste du loup qui le tenait toujours, tentant de le faire s'arrêter, mais ce n'était visiblement pas au programme. Derek répondit à la tentative pas un grognement peu avenant, enfin moins que d'habitude. Il avait presque cru reconnaître son prénom à travers ce dernier. Beaucoup trop d'agressivité de la part de celui qu'il considérait enfin comme son ami pour que ce soit normal. Leur souci devait réellement être grave. Donc il valait peut-être mieux éviter de lâcher des blagues stupides pour l'instant. Il les ressortirait si le danger s'avérait mortel, ce qui vu leur nombre réduit ne devait pas être le cas.

-"Attends, tu viens de dire "Elle" ? Et vous savez ce que cette chose veut ?"

-"Pas vraiment, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi... Pour que tu puisses suffisamment l'approcher pour qu'elle accepte de te parler. Derek et moi on est venu te voir suite à nos recherches. Car tu es le seul que l'on connaisse assez et qui corresponde au profil de ce qu'elle peut désirer comme interlocuteur. Histoire qu'on puisse te demander un coup de main sur un truc aussi dingue."

Stiles, donna un coup plus fort sur le bras de derek, lui faisant comprendre comme il le pouvait qu'il devait ralentir. Celui-ci obéit, comprenant que tout cela allait un peu trop vite pour son ami humain. S'ils voulaient obtenir son aide, l'hyperactif devait déjà connaître toute l'histoire. Il se stoppa donc quelques secondes avant de repartir à un rythme moins soutenu. Stiles quant à lui restait éberlué, pour une fois il n'était pas juste le garçon qui devait se farcir les recherches. Il allait enfin pouvoir participer réellement, pas juste pour pouvoir sauver les fesses de tout ces chers lycans.

-"Vous avez tout essayé ? Et vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous ne valiez rien sans votre Batman ?"

-"Disons juste que Theo a tenté le coup, et qu'il s'est fait empaler. Donc on s'est rendu compte que c'était mieux de trouver quel genre de personne aurait le droit d'approcher cette merveille."

Stiles se tourna vers Scott l'air médusé. Raeken avait morflé ? Une Merveille ? C'était bien la première fois depuis le début de toutes ces histoires qu'il entendait ce mot sortir de la bouche d'un de ces amis pour décrire une créature qui avait décidé de s'arrêter à Beacon Hills.

-"Raeken s'est fait empaller ? Et il va bien ? Pas que je l'aime beaucoup, mais tu as l'air d'y tenir de plus en plus ces temps-ci."

-"Oui, ça a l'air d'aller. Il s'est réveillé cette nuit."

Le jeune latino n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre au reste des paroles de son ami. Il n'était même pas surpris de découvrir que ce qui était censé être un secret n'en était plus vraiment un. Lui et Theo se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et il ne savait plus vraiment comment décrire toute cette relation. Il leva les yeux qu'il avait baissé sans se rendre compte sous la gêne, pour croiser ceux du loup de naissance. Leur expression lui fit comprendre que son meilleur ami n'avait pas été le seul à avoir remarqué ses divers rapprochements ces derniers temps.

Il reporta son attention sur l'humain, tentant d'occulter cette chaleur qu'il sentait naître sous ses joues. L'hyperactif ne comprenait visiblement toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. En effet, cette situation était très loin de ce qui arrivait habituellement à la meute. En général, le fils du Shériff faisait toujours parti des premiers mis au courant.

-"Vous comptez bien me le dire à un moment ? C'est quoi votre soit disant "merveille" qu'on doit faire partir ?"

Comme réponse à sa question, Derek le fit se retourner. Face à eux se trouvait une clairière, qui pour l'instant était baignée par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient tant bien que mal à travers la forêt. Au milieu de ces arbres se trouvait un animal d'un blancheur céleste. Si clair qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui illuminait réellement l'endroit. Stiles trop ébahis par cette créature qu'il ne pensait jusqu'à ce jour que mystique perdit la voix quelques instants. Ce fut Derek qui, à sa place, répondit à sa précédente question tandis que Scott arrivait à leur niveau.

-"C'est une putain de licorne."

* * *

 _ **Bon merci à vous d'avoir lu, et surtout n'oubliez pas, un tite review c'est pas long à faire et ça peut toujours aider à progresser. Bonne fin de week end et la suite samedi prochain !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR invité : Akane : merci je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plu, donc voilà la suite**

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est le chapitre 2, le plus court de la fic, le troisième est plus long et le quatrième le sera certainement encore plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à le lire. Encore une fois merci à Darness, mon louveteau pour la super correc.**_

* * *

Dire que la réaction de Stiles face à la créature avait surpris les deux loup était une évidence. Celui-ci avait éclaté de rire, à un point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'étouffer. Scott le dévisagea d'un air choqué se demandant s'il ne devrait pas porter assistance à son meilleur ami, tandis que Derek fixait la scène avec un regard désabusé. Le côté drôle de la situation lui échappait complètement, mais il était sûr que le fils du shérif ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion de dire une connerie. L'humain reprenait doucement son souffle, plié en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux, son corps encore secoué par quelques hoquets dû à sa crise de folie. Il se tourna vers Scott, les joues encore rougies avant de pointer du doigt la licorne.

-"Raeken s'est fais empaler par une putain de licorne. C'est aussi tordu que s'il s'était fait mettre à terre par un bisounours !"

Scott lui jeta un regard choqué avant de se claquer la main sur le front. Franchement, il n'y avait que l'hyperactif pour trouver ce genre d'accident drôle. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment impartial dans cette histoire, mais il préféra l'occulter avant de répliquer.

-"Stiles... Y a rien de drôle dans tout ça. Si on t'a fait venir ici, c'est pour que tu nous aides à savoir ce que cette chose veut, et nous aider à la faire partir."

Derek lui ne cachait pas son sourire face à la réflexion de l'humain, c'est vrai que le fait que tout cela tombe sur la chimère sonnait un peu comme un coup du karma. Se faire mettre dans un sale état par une créature censée être aussi douce qu'une licorne quand on était un meurtrier au passé aussi sombre, c'était très ironique. Il lâcha un léger rire avant de s'approcher de Stiles pour lui attraper le bras et le faire progresser dans la direction de l'animal mythique.

L'humain tenta de retirer son bras de la prise du loup de naissance, n'étant pas d'accord pour qu'on le mène a l'échafaud sans lui demander la permission.

-"LÂCHE-MOI !"

-"Tu es là pour nous aider donc bouge-toi et va voir cette bestiole." Lui cracha Derek en grognant légèrement tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles lui tapa sur la main, comme s'il réprimandait un enfant avant de tirer sur le bras du loup, le pinçant pour le forcer à le lâcher. Le loup de naissance obtempéra finalement, fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder son alpha alors que sa main frottait machinalement l'endroit où l'hyperactif venait de malmener sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents en direction du fils du shérif tandis que celui-ci le fusillait du regard, indigné par la façon dont le Hale se permettait de le traiter. Comme s'il n'était qu'un instrument dont on pouvait se servir à sa guise pour régler ses soucis.

Scott se déplaça de façon à se trouver entre les deux garçons, ne voulant pas qu'une de leur sempiternelle dispute éclate. Même si c'était drôle la plupart du temps, aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas le temps.

-"Bro, il faut que tu nous aides. Elle ne te fera rien."

Le regard que lui lança son meilleur ami lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'un gosse attardé. L'humain soupira avant de faire un pas dans la direction de la licorne. Puis un doute le prit, comment ces deux-là pouvaient être sûr qu'il ne risquait rien ?

-"Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne va pas m'attaquer moi aussi ? Parce que moi je ne guéris pas comme ça si je me retrouve avec une corne qui me transperce le bide. Ma vie j'y tiens et même si je t'adore Scott... J'ai pas envie de mourir aussi bêtement."

-"Stiles, je ne te mettrais pas en danger, enfin pas de mon plein gré."

L'hyperactif regarda son meilleur ami qui venait de lui répondre, en effet l'alpha ne l'avait jamais mis au devant du danger. Les fois où il s'était retrouvé en première ligne, c'était à cause des monstres qui avaient voulu la peau de la meute. Il inspira profondément avant d'avancer de quelques pas de plus en direction de la licorne. Soudain un nouveau doute le prit, et il se tourna à nouveau en direction des deux lycans qui suivaient sa progression des yeux.

-"Et je peux savoir pourquoi seul moi peut y aller ?"

Deux regards désabusés lui répondirent, mais finalement ce fut Derek qui lui répondit après avoir soupiré.

-"Stiles... me force pas à le dire. Avance et fait ce qu'on te demande sans discuter, pour une fois."

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, après tout la réponse à sa question était certainement très simple. Les seuls qui s'étaient approchés de la licorne était des êtres surnaturels vu ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et c'était sûrement ce qui clochait. Il continua sa progression vers l'animal légendaire, faisait son possible pour calmer son cœur qui se mettait doucement à battre plus fort, On lui avait toujours dis que les chevaux sentaient la peur, il se pouvait que ce soit le cas avec cette créature qui leur ressemblait tant.

Il tendit la main vers elle, tentant de toucher son museau, lui chuchotant quelques mots d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Il était comme Robert Redford mais en mieux.

-"Ma belle, je ne vais pas te faire mal. Approche."

Il frôla la tête de la licorne, qui eut alors une réaction à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Elle rua d'un coup, la tête en arrière avant de hennir. L'hyperactif eut juste le temps de se baisser, pour éviter que les pattes avant du somptueux animal ne heurtent sa tête. Il se tourna vivement vers ses deux compagnons qui le fixaient d'un air horrifié, autant dire qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part de la créature. Il avait bougé un peu trop vite, ses pieds n'avaient su le suivre et il s'étala lamentablement au sol. Il fixa les deux loups, tout en rampant pour s'éloigner de la bête qui ne semblait pas prête à se calmer.

-"Sans danger ! Grouillez-vous et sortez-moi de là !"

Il vit son meilleur ami qui semblait figé devant le spectacle qui avait lieu devant lui, tandis que Derek tentait de partir sur le côté pour faire... Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas ou voulait en venir l'autre andouille. Il allait sûrement crever ici dans cette clairière, tué par une créature qu'il pensait imaginaire il y a encore vingt minutes. Et c'était Theo qui allait se moquer de lui à présent.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la mort arriver tandis que la licorne se tenait au dessus de lui, faisant cogner ses sabots autour de lui. Il se permit un léger sourire pensant au sort que son père ferait subir aux deux loups lorsqu'ils lui apprendraient ce qui lui est arrivé.

Son père qu'il allait laisser seul. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau coup de patte de l'animal qui l'avait tant fais rêver. Il allait mourir à cause de ces deux idiots à fourrure. Il se roula en boule attendant l'inévitable en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave. À ce qu'on disait la mort était une belle aventure.

Il se redressa légèrement quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien crier, tandis qu'une main se serrait autour de sa jambe.

* * *

 _ **Voilà je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié. N'oubliez pas la cas review, ça ne prend qu'une minute et ça fait du bien à la fille flippée que je suis.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre trois, encore un et vous serez débarrassés de moi sur cette fic en tout cas. Ensuite je posterais un Sceter sur lequel je bosse, un truc bien chaud et je prendrais une grosse pause niveau écriture, par manque de temps principalement. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce que j'écris jusqu'à maintenant, et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis, car c'est avant tout ça qui donne envie de continuer et qui fait progresser. Merci encore au louveteau pour la correction (Darness le plus mignon des louveteaux XD). Nonne lecture et merci encore.**

* * *

"Mais vous êtes complètement dingues !"

C'était les mots qu'aurait entendu le fils du shérif s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à penser à la mort horrible qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Ces mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Peter Hale qui s'était dans la foulée rué vers la licorne et l'humain. Il attrapa la cheville de l'humain avant de tirer dessus le traînant loin de la créature devenue furieuse.

Une fois Stiles mis en sécurité, il le serra contre lui quelques secondes, en profitant pour vérifier si celui-ci avait des séquelles physiques suite à l'altercation. Une fois rassuré, il le reposa au sol, le laissant s'écrouler et reprendre son souffle. Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers les deux autres loups, il fixa les deux, semblant hésiter avant de se mettre face à Scott et lui coller son poing dans le visage. Il se recula juste après, voulant éviter toute sorte de représailles pour ce geste malheureux, venu suite à la colère et la peur qu'il avait eu en débarquant. Les yeux de chiots battus de l'Alpha lui donnèrent envie de recommencer, et il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se contrôler et ne pas recommencer à cogner.

-"DEUX IDIOTS ! IL AURAIT PU MOURIR !"

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le coupa et il mit quelques temps à comprendre que c'était le sien qui commençait à s'énerver tout seul dans sa poche. Il le sortit, puis respira profondément avant de répondre.

-"Christopher...Oui, ces deux crétins avaient bel et bien envoyé Stiles...Non ça a l'air d'aller."

Il jeta un regard à l'hyperactif comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Stiles fixait la licorne, le corps parcouru de tremblements, quelques larmes semblant sur le point de franchir la barrière de ses yeux. En gros, il avait l'air choqué, comme quelqu'un qui avait failli se faire tuer par une créature de conte de fée. Une gentille créature de conte de fée.

-"...Je vais le ramener chez nous...Non, je ne vais pas tuer ces deux andouilles...Ok."

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de se pencher vers Stiles pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune humain ne réagissant pas, il le prit sous les bras avant de le coller contre lui pour le remettre sur ces deux jambes. L'hyperacif se mettait à présent à sangloter doucement, ce qui donna des envies de meurtre à l'Ex-Alpha sanguinaire. Il lui passa une main dans le dos avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

-"T'inquiètes pas mon grand, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu vas manger un peu. Des crêpes. Tu aimes ça, les crêpes ?"

Le petit hochement de tête qui lui répondit fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Qui ne s'éternisa pas lorsqu'un raclement de gorge particulièrement malvenu vint casser ce petit moment d'insouciance. Il se tourna vivement vers le coupable qui s'avéra être son neveu. Neveu qui avait failli faire tuer Stiles avec son impulsivité.

-"Pourquoi ça a pas marché ? Normalement ça aurait dû marcher avec lui ?"

L'aîné des Hale fixa son neveu comme s'il venait de dire la pire des sottises. Il gronda doucement avant de répliquer d'un ton sec.

-"D'après toi, Derek. Pourquoi une créature qui ne se laisse approcher que par les personnes vertueuses aurait attaqué Stiles ?"

La réponse ne fut pas donnée par Derek, mais par Scott qui eut soudainement l'air d'un gamin pris en faute. Comme le genre de gosse qui débarque dans la chambre de ses parents, les découvrant en train de jouer à la bête à deux dos. Exactement le même type d'expression, sauf que là c'était comme s'il apprenait que son meilleur ami pouvait lui aussi avoir une vie sexuelle.

-"OH MON DIEU STILES ! T'es plus puceau ! Fallait nous le dire !"

Le regard noir qu'envoya Stiles à son meilleur ami suite à sa réaction et sa question aurait pu donner envie à n'importe qui de se cacher sous terre et ne plus jamais réapparaître aux yeux des humains. Même Derek eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé suite à ça. Mais Scott non. Certaines personnes, des mauvaises langues, diront que c'est parce que Scott n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Mais la vérité était toute autre.

Le jeune Alpha, effaré par ce qu'il venait de comprendre était en ce moment même en train de faire travailler son esprit pour tenter de trouver avec qui son ami d'enfance, son presque frère avait bien pu coucher. Et surtout, sans lui en parler. Il continua donc sur sa lancée ne se rendant compte de son erreur que lorsque ses yeux revinrent se poser sur son meilleur ami alors qu'il continuait à parler, s'enfonçant tout seul.

-"C'était avec Lydia ?"

Le ricanement qui sortit de la bouche de Peter aurait pu détendre l'atmosphère dans une autre situation, mais là il eut l'effet contraire. Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, y compris celui de l'hyperactif qui semblait plus sombre encore que lorsqu'il visait le latino.

-"Peter..."

La voix de Derek venait de résonner, la menace mal dissimulée dans le ton froid qu'il venait d'utiliser. Ses yeux flashèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son oncle pour l'attraper à la gorge. Le plus âgé des Hale se contenta de sourire, le genre de petit sourire mesquin et provocateur qu'il aimait tant afficher. Celui que son entourage avait appris à haïr avec le temps. Stiles, qui avait perdu les bras qui le retenaient et le rassuraient dans le mouvement des deux loups, se leva et fixa les deux loups, craignant pour le plus vieux. Il tenta de forcer Derek à lâcher son oncle, avant de lâcher d'une voix décidée.

-"Derek. Lâche-le."

Le jeune loup se tourna vers l'humain, desserrant sa prise sur le cou de l'autre, sans le lâcher pour autant. Une chose est sûre, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il venait de se vendre de la plus belle des façons en réagissant de cette manière, et ça ne faisait que rajouter une raison supplémentaire pour lui mettre une bonne rouste aux yeux du jeune loup de naissance.

-"Peter espèce de sale tordu !"

Il relâcha son oncle avant de lui coller une droite en plein visage, l'autre porta sa main à son nez avant de l'éloigner, laissant apparaître la traînée de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Tant pis, il aurait l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille. Il n'était pas non plus un pervers, et après tout l'idée était venue de Chris et il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils aient dû forcer Stiles à les rejoindre plus que nécessaire pour que celui-ci vienne jouer avec eux.

Scott, quant à lui, se figea d'effroi, son pote avait couché avec ce psychopathe de Peter Hale, comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver ? Il avança en direction du petit groupe, prêt lui aussi à faire regretter ça au plus vieux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Stiles se mettre entre lui et le plus vieux, puis poser sa main délicatement sur le visage du loup, pour observer son nez qui avait été bien amoché.

-"Stiles, éloigne-toi de ce pervers."

-"Franchement Scott, tu crois quoi ? Qu'il m'a forcé ?"

Ces mots eurent un effet terrible sur l'Alpha, comme si parler de tout ça à voix haute rendait cette histoire véridique. Ce n'était plus juste quelques soupçons, il allait rétorquer quelque chose, comme quoi son ami s'était fait manipuler quand il fut coupé par la voix cassante de Derek.

-"Et Chris. Il en dit quoi ?"

-"C'était son idée !"

Stiles et Peter venaient de répondre à l'unisson, révélant autre chose aux deux autres, chose qui n'échappa pas à Scott. Le latino eut un haut le cœur, comprenant tout d'abord que le chasseur et le loup étaient ensemble mais qu'en plus son meilleur ami s'était envoyé en l'air avec les deux. Des hommes dont il n'était pas particulièrement proche, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Une image tenta de s'imprimer dans son esprit, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps avant de partir dans un coin, sentant son estomac se retourner.

Le plus âgé des Hale, peu gêné par le fait qu'Alpha soit parti rendre son déjeuner attrapa la main de Stiles avant de se tourner vers son neveu.

-"En parlant de Chris, il a trouvé une solution à notre petit soucis de licorne. Il a demandé de l'aide à Satomi. Il arrive avec le jeune Talbot et une gosse de sa meute. Elle va tenter de parlementer avec la bestiole. Histoire de savoir ce qu'elle est venue foutre ici."

Finalement la solution n'avait pas été si dure à trouver, il lui avait suffit de se demander où il pouvait trouver un enfant au courant pour le surnaturel et lui demander de l'aide. Il regarda Stiles avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, n'ayant même pas besoin de voir l'expression de son neveu pour savoir qu'une grimace de dégoût venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il s'en moquait totalement, personne n'allait mourir pour un petit geste de tendresse donné en public. Et le jeune humain n'était pas bien, il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour le savoir. Un peu de réconfort ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire.

-"Stiles mon grand, je te ramène à la maison. Tu auras tes crêpes. Maintenant dis au revoir aux deux crétins."

-"Au revoir les crétins."

Peter ne put réprimer un rire suite à la petite réponse du fils du shérif. Un vrai rire, clair et transpirant de joie. Un chose rare de la part de l'oncle Hale. Il posa un regard doux sur l'humain avant de le traîner hors de la forêt il ne se retourna même pas pour entendre la dernière question de son neveu, dont la colère pointait toujours dans la voix.

-"Toi et Argent. Vous avez recommencé quand ?"

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Stiles à cette question, presque surpris. Un peu attristé aussi. Elle avait le don de lui rappeler à quel point tout ça s'était mal fini la dernière fois. Il inspira calmement avant de répondre.

-"Depuis que je lui ai pardonné."

* * *

 _ **Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis je ne mords pas, enfin je crois et je fait toujours mon possible pour vous répondre. Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long et de loin. Le chat**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous qui avez suivi cette fic, courte certes mais qui l'avez suivie. Vampirou, la voilà ta suite et fin XD, avec une tite surprise à la fin. Je suis vraiment contente, je n'écris quasiment jamais de fic a chapitres, car je me lasse vite. Mais Sur ce coup là, je suis même passée d parties. J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez autant que moi lorsque j'ai pris mon pied à écrire la scène finale. Bonne lecture et encore une fois merci au ptit louveteau pour la correc, il sauve vos yeux (Darness...allez lire !)**

* * *

Il se trouvait à présent face à Peter, dans la cuisine de l'appartement que celui-ci partageait avec Argent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été emmené ici, il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à être déposé devant chez lui. Qui sait, le lycan l'aurait peut-être écouté ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise, se souvenant un peu trop bien de ce qu'il était venu faire en ce lieu la dernière fois qu'il y avait été convié. Il avait eu du mal à s'asseoir sans grimacer à la suite des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la chambre d'ami des deux hommes. Une part de lui choquée par ce qui s'était passée tandis que l'autre n'espérait qu'une chose, remettre ça.

Maintenant, il jouait avec un morceau de crêpe qu'il faisait baigner dans le sirop d'érable qui était dans son assiette. Il fixait son goûter, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Hale, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche. Frôler la mort de cette façon l'avait plus ébranlé que les autres fois où il avait risqué sa vie. Son corps était encore parcouru de tremblements et le regard du loup qu'il sentait posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Tout comme celui du chasseur.

Ils n'avaient fais que se croiser, alors qu'il partait avec Peter. Chris était passé près d'eux visiblement en colère, tenant une gamine d'une dizaine d'années par la main, Brett suivant le duo. Quelques mots avait été prononcés par le chasseur. Il avait utilisé un ton froid et autoritaire qui avait fais frissonner le fils du shérif, leur disant qu'il les retrouverait rapidement quand l'affaire "Licorne" serait réglé.

Une chose était sûre, Derek et Scott avait dû se faire sacrément enguirlander une fois de plus. Mais bon, Stiles n'avait aucune envie de prendre leur défense, ils l'avaient envoyé à l'abbatoir, sans chercher à se renseigner pour savoir si leur plan était viable.

-"Stiles, mange s'il te plaît. Ruminer ne te servira à rien."

La voix douce de Peter le fit sursauter, il leva les yeux un bref instant pour rencontrer les yeux clairs du loup. Un regard où l'inquiétude était bien présente. On ne pourrait plus jamais dire devant lui que l'oncle Hale était sans émotion. Ce n'était pas un psychopathe, juste un homme perdu et blessé. La réponse qu'il avait donné à la dernière question en était la preuve. Il se demandait ce que le chasseur avait bien pu lui faire pour le blesser dans le passé. Il avait même été surpris de savoir que les deux hommes avaient déjà été en relation. Il porta son morceau de crêpe à sa bouche, mastiquant lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur départ de la clairière.

-"Il s'est passé quoi entre vous et Monsieur Argent ?"

Aucune réponse ne vint, le frustrant un peu plus. Avait-il été trop indiscret une fois encore ? Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Peter et eut le coeur retourné par la posture de celui-ci. Il avait fermé les yeux, et ses mains semblaient agitées de tremblements. Sa bouche tremblait, comme si elle prononçait quelques mots, sans arriver toutefois à les dire à voix haute. Il posa une main timide sur une de celles du lycan, craignant toutefois de se faire rembarrer, mais il vit au contraire les épaules de son vis à vis se détendre considérablement. Il allait s'excuser pour sa curiosité lorsque le loup lui répondit d'une petite voix. Un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être utilisé par le meurtrier en puisance qui était assis sur la chaise à coté de lui.

-"Il a découvert que je n'étais pas aussi humain qu'il le pensait."

Il se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau et le vider d'un trait avant de continuer à parler.

-"Son père avait malheureusement déjà bien fais son travail. Il est venu me trouver à l'endroit même où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. A sorti son arbalette et a commencé à me tirer dessus... Histoire de s'assurer que plus jamais je ne viendrais lui adresser la parole. Ou me montrer face à lui."

Le loup se passa ensuite une main sur le visage afin d'essuyer une traîtresse de larme qui avait osé lui échapper avant de finir un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-"Je pense que c'est la seule infraction à ce fichu code qu'il ait fait de toute sa vie. Dommage que cela soit tombé sur moi. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Alors que Stiles se préparait à répondre au loup, le bruit de la porte qui claque le fit surssauter pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. La voix qui se fit entendre, confirma l'identité de la personne qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'appartement.

-"Voilà problème réglé !"

Chris entra dans la cuisine et l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de Peter pour déposer un baiser sur son front. On ne distinguait plus aucune trace de la tristesse de ce qui venait de se dire sur le visage du lycan, au contraire il regardait le chasseur avec un doux sourire aux lèvres ; c'était dingue ce que ce mec pouvait se contrôler, pas étonnant qu'il les ait tous manipulé autant de fois aussi facilement. Le fils du shérif n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du nouvel arrivant, qui aurait cru que ce type qu'il pensait si droit avait un jour agit de cette manière. Lui qui semblait tenir à son code comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Peter lui avait peut-être pardonné, mais lui n'y serait sans doute jamais parvenu dans ce genre de situation.

Il se tassa tout de même un peu sur son siège lorsque les yeux clairs du chasseur se posèrent sur lui. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue, avant de s'asseoir, ne lâchant pas Stiles du regard pendant tout ce temps.

-"J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?"

-"On parlait de toi."

L'hyperactif n'avait rien eu le temps de dire que Peter avait déjà répondu à la question de son homme, pour finalement se resservir un verre d'eau et s'installer à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur une de celles du chasseur, la serrant brièvement avant de finalement diriger son regard sur Stiles lui faisant comprendre que dévisager son homme ne servait à rien.

-"De moi ?"

Le chasseur s'était tourné vers le lycan, demandant plus de précisions. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses lui échappaient, ce n'était un scoop pour personne. Le jeune humain baissa les yeux, soudainement effrayé par le comportement de Chris. S'il ne l'avait pas fais, il aurait pu voir le loup qui ne baissait pas les yeux face à son homme, au contraire, celui-ci le mettait presque au défi de trouver quelque chose à redire à la situation.

-"De toi. Et du passé."

Le fils du shérif leva timidement les yeux de son assiette, jetant un regard furtif aux deux hommes présent avec lui. Le chasseur avait baissé les yeux à son tour, comprennant sûrement au ton sec et cassant du loup de quoi il avait été question. Peter quant à lui fixait son verre d'eau comme si la solution à tout les maux de l'univers se trouvaient en lui. Merde, c'était plus que gênant comme situation. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, fuir d'ici au plus vite, mais il n'était même pas sûr que ses jambes arriveraient à le porter suite à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il devait trouver un moyen de rendre l'ambiance plus légère. Si possible. Après tout c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet avec Peter. Lui et sa fichue curiosité sans bornes.

-"Monsieur Argent ?"

Il vit les yeux céruléens de Christopher se poser sur lui, et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours tenter le coup.

-"Alors vous avez trouvé quoi comme solution ? Pour la licorne."

-"C'est très simple la gamine a réussi à l'approcher et on a découvert qu'elle était venu à Beacon Hills pour faire naître son petit. Le Nemeton l'a attirée, elle partira d'elle-même quand son poulain aura un peu grandi."

Dire que le fils du shérif était surpris était un euphémisme, un bébé licorne il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle nouvelle. Bon il fallait être franc, en se levant ce matin il était persuadé que ces créatures n'existaient même pas. Mais là c'était juste génial. Et dire qu'il avait loupé ça... Bon il n'avait pas tant de regrets que ça au final, il avait quand même cru qu'il allait mourir face à l'animal. Si le loup n'était pas intervenu il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore de ce monde à cet instant.

Il fut surpris quand une main se posa sur son entrejambe, il leva les yeux, pour croiser le regard de Chris qui lui souriait doucement, de façon tout sauf innocente. Merde ce mec était un pervers fini.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était fichu lorsque sa virilité se mit à réagir au contact, qui même ammondri par les vêtements restait quand même bien présent.

-"Stiles, mon grand c'est assez éprouvant ce que tu as vécu. Je connais une méthode très efficace pour t'aider à te détendre. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?"

Et là c'est le drame pour le jeune homme, il peut sentir les deux paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, tandis que ses joues prennent feu, et que son corps semblant ne plus lui obéir lui fait hocher timidement la tête. Un rire clair se fait entendre, et il se rend vite compte qu'il est sorti de la bouche de Peter qui le fixe à présent comme s'il n'était qu'une friandise. Ce dernier lui fait un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître sous la table. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent la main du chasseur se retirer qu'il comprend que le loup n'est pas parti bien loin. Il est à ses pieds, dégraphant son jean avant de poser ses lèvres contre son boxer.

Le seul son qu'il arrive à produire est un gémissement étouffé, mais il n'en a même pas honte, il s'en moque totalement tout ce qui l'importe à cet instant c'est de savoir dans combien de temps le loup va le prendre dans sa bouche. Il s'est réveillé dans des draps mouillé à plusieurs reprises depuis leur partie de jambes en l'air, et l'idée de recommencer l'excite à toute vitesse. Un bruit de tissu déchiré parvient à ses oreilles, et il n'a même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que son boxer vient de devenir inutilisable.

La langue de Peter qui vient caresser son sexe le fait tressauter un peu plus à chaque fois, lui donnant juste envie de plonger dans cette bouche chaude et si douée. Quand la même langue vient lécher ses boules, il se tend un peu plus. La chose empire encore lorsque ses bourses se retrouvent prises en otage dans la bouche du loup, il ferme les yeux avant de gémir plus fortement encore.

-"Oh...putain, plus pitié."

-"Langage"

La voix froide du chasseur le fait durcir elle aussi. Comme l'autre fois, voir cet homme déjà autoritaire de nature, devenir carrément dominant dans ce genre de situation contribue à le rendre dingue.

-"Pardon Monsieur Aaaaargent"

Son juron semble avoir décidé le loup, et maintenant son sexe se retrouve dans sa bouche, ou plutôt même dans sa gorge, car il sent celui-ci buter contre quelque chose à chaque va et vient du loup. Il ne va jamais tenir à ce rythme, surtout que Peter pompe son sexe comme si celui-ci était la fontaine de jouvence et qu'il était à le recherche de l'immortalité. Un regard vers Chris lui suffit à comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul excité par cette situation. En effet, le chasseur a ouvert son jean et se carresse plutôt violemment à présent. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il lui explique qu'on trouve des sous-vêtements facilement de nos jours et qu'il peut arrêter de porter ses fringues directement sur sa peau nue.

Il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard de la main du chasseur qui semble avoir accéléré. Il sent son bas ventre se contracter signe, qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir. Il ne doit pas être le seul à s'en être rendu compte car Peter semble plus brutal, sentant que son jouet arrive sur la brèche. Il vient dans un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, n'ayant qu'un seul réflexe, attraper les cheveux du loup pour le plaquer contre son entrejambe, le forçant à avaler tout ce qu'il lui donne. Puis il le sent s'éloigner, léchant toujours le sexe qui perd sa vigueur progressivement.

Il baisse les yeux vers Peter, le regardant tandis qu'il referme son pantalon sur sa virilité désormais au repos. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour le remercier, la voix du chasseur claque à nouveau dans l'air.

-"Chaton. Laisse-moi aussi veiller à ta croissance."

Il observe complêtement ahuri le loup qui se dirige à présent vers son compagnon pour poser sa bouche sur le sexe de celui-ci. Le chasseur ne semble pas décidé à perdre de temps en enfantillages, et attrape les cheveux du loup, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche pour plonger sa queue à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Ce n'est que quand la main de Chris se pose sur la sienne qu'il relève les yeux vers son visage. L'homme lui sourit gentiment, ce qui est assez déroutant vu le traitement qu'il impose au loup au même instant.

-"Stiles, si tu allais nous attendre dans la chambre."

Le jeune lycéen agit comme un automate se levant pour aller à l'endroit indiqué. Sans chercher à discuter ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné venant de lui. Chris quant à lui pose une main sur la tête de son loup, le guidant avant de soupirer.

-"Je l'aime bien. Il devrait venir plus souvent à la maison."

FIN

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, surtout sur ce dernier chapitre, je sais que de nombreuses personnes on lu, et non rien dit mais là c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Merci encore et à dans moins de 10 jours pour ma dernière aventure, enfin je crois...**_

 _ **LE CHAT**_


End file.
